Ranma 1/2: The Darkness
by DaimonHellstorm
Summary: Ranma/ SM crossover with street fighter elements. What if Ranma was not married the senshi in anyway?
1. Default Chapter

Ranma 1/2: The Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: All Ranma 1/2 characters are owned by Ramiko Takahashi. All others mentioned in this story are the owners of whoever owns them. I must be vague, or you might guess who I'm talking about. I've of course, messed with the timeline, since I haven't read, or seen all of Ranma ½ .  
  
"I'll take you to a place where chimes are ringing.   
To a place with the chill where souls are singing.   
I'll bring you to a state of nightmares clinging.  
Where your innocence dies with lies I'm bringing."  
  
"I'll take you to a place lying six feet below.  
Where bodies lie cowering soft an slow.  
Where the song of the chimes keeps ringing.  
And outside the window, the demons are singing."  
  
Project 86, Drawing Black Lines, "Chimes"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What do you mean my daughter is dead!!" Soun wails at Ranma. "How could you let her die at Jusenkyo!" Ranma continues to take the abuse of Soun Tendo, and continues to hold back the tears that he's had for so long. He can't say how much this hurts him, he can't tell Soun that he lost his innocence when he killed Saffron. He looks down at his hands while Soun is still talking to him. There is blood on his hands. Why doesn't anyone notice his pain? "You will not be allowed to set foot in this house again-" And before he can even say more, Ranma heads up to the room that he shared with his father, and grabs his backpack, along with a box that holds all of his money, and his little momentos that he has from this place.   
  
He looks at Soun one last time, and pulls out a braid of hair. "This is all I have left of her." And he drops the braid of hair into Soun's hands. Shocked for a moment, he is speechless when Ranma leaves the Tendo Dojo, probably for the final time. Genma looks on and begins to follow his son out. Before he can take a step outside, Ranma says, "You stay here for awhile, pops, I need some time to sort out what I'm going to do." Soun grabs Genma by the shoulder. "You may stay Soatome, you and I have known each other since the beginning." Ranma walks down the street, until he sees a vacant lot, and begins to set up camp. He looks down at his hands, his instruments that could perform so much. His calloused hands that could shatter steel, and cause power to be summoned from himself. And they couldn't save his Akane.  
  
After that night, he went to the Nekohaten, and waited for Cologne to finish for the night. He sat with the patience of the dead. He didn't even touch the food that was put in front of him by Shampoo, he just sat there, waiting for Cologne to come through the door at the end of the night. This scared Shampoo when he didn't even acknowledge her presence, or even touch his food. Mousse knew better then to attack Ranma. After what he saw at mount phoenix, he doubted he would ever attack Ranma again. Cologne finally pogos out of the back room, and sees Ranma with a grim expression. She looks at his Chi, and notices that it is tinged with black. Not the Green of depression, nor the yellow of his confidence, but the Black of Death, of the Darkness. She has only seen one other with that Chi aura, but he is regretfully still in this world.   
  
"What can I do for you, son-in-law?" He looks up at her, and says, "I don't know what to do with my life anymore, and before you ask, I'm not going to marry Shampoo. I'm going to be leaving for awhile, and I was wondering if you could tell me of some training grounds that would be good to visit." She looks down at him from her vantage point of her cane. "There is one in China that not to many people know about, simply called the Rain Land. On that plain, you will meet a master of the art of whom you must destroy to learn his techniques. He was once a great master of the art, continuously learning the ways of Ki. One day, he came across a man whom was taught by the Grand Master of his School. But that student took it upon himself to unseal forbidden techniques, and used them with the intent to kill.   
  
The master, after battling for a day and an hour, finally won the long and drawn out battle. But with it, he learned the forbidden techniques, which would be detrimental to his school. Because of his power, he cannot die, and stays in the Rain Land to wait for someone to free him from the techniques. Or so the Legend says." Cologne looks down at Ranma and waits for a response. Shampoo and Mousse have turned white at the mention of that Legend, the legend of the True Master of Fists. Ranma shrugs. "Won't my turning into a girl be kind of bad?" Cologne gives him a wry smile. "It is called the Rain Land simply because it rains for 10 out of the twelve months of the year. He doesn't show up until   
those two months to fight." Ranma nods, and he begins to walk out of the restaurant. "Son-in-law, if you can defeat him, I will relinquish Shampoo's marriage from your name." She thinks back to long ago. "If only he hadn't of attacked that demon of a man, I would still have you beside me. Now I have someone that could probably set you free, my love."   
  
Ranma scratches his head. "And how will you know if I beat him or not?" She pats him on the back. "When you come back, I will know." He shrugs at the comment, and sets off to begin his journey. After he leaves, Shampoo says, "Why did you send airen to his death?" Mousse looks at her as well. "Granted he defeated Saffron, but do you think he could defeat the True Master of Fists?" Cologne shrugs. "If he comes back, I will tell you why, if not, then we shall see if you will understand." Not knowing the whole story, the Chinese Amazons begin to get ready for sleep although none was received by Cologne.  
  
Ranma begins his journey by boarding a train that will take him out of Tokyo. He thinks more about the Rain Land. Why would Cologne null the marriage between them? She is always the one that goes on and on about their 3000 years of Chinese history. There was something she wasn't telling him, but then again, what did he care? He asked her and she gave him something to do until he was ready to face the Tendos again. "I need your boarding pass, young one." Ranma looks up at the conductor, and shows him his ticket. The conductor nods, and goes on to the next seat. Ranma closes his eyes, and begins to meditate. He has twenty-four hours until he is out of Tokyo, and at the sea, so he might as well try something he could do while being stationary.   
  
He closes his eyes, and finds his center, he begins to take calming breaths, and slowly, oh so slowly, he begins to go into a trance-like state. He sees himself standing on a mountain that is overlooking a valley. A waterfall comes out of the mountain from under him, and he can hear the splashing as it hits the rocks. He looks down from this tranquil scene, and notices a speck of black at the bottom. Without going any further, his eyes shoot open, and he begins to breathe hard. "Woah." Is all he can say. He has never experienced anything quite like that. Maybe his old man shouldn't have stressed more on the physical instead of the spiritual. But what's done is done, and he looks out the window of the train. He is surprised when he finds out that his meditation took over 20 hours.  
  
After leaving Japan, he swims for 24 days to china, toughening up his body, and giving it a rigorous workout with all of the swimming. Whenever he got tired, he would pull a blowup raft out of his backpack, and would blow it up to sleep on. After the near month of solitude and constant swimming he made it to the shores of China, and then falls to his knees, thanking the Kami for letting him/her get there safely. He walks up the beach and kindly asks one of the people where a phone is. One of them points to a shop, and he calls Cologne. "I'm in China, so where exactly is this Rain Land?" She tells him that it is in the Quing Hai province, but he most go west, which is the exact opposite direction of Jusenkyo and Josouketsu. He thanks her, and begins his trek towards that perilous region.  
  
After days of constant traveling, Ranma finally makes it to the mountain range that has caused so many of his problems. He is a guy at the moment, and carefully makes his way up the hills until he finally reaches the Valley of Tears, Jusenkyo. He stops by the guide's hut, and greets him. "Hello stranger, you at Jusenkyo, be very careful... Oh, it's you." And the guide lets him in. What you need at Jusenkyo? Springs not yet finished healing self. May take 50 year from now..." And Ranma tells him about Rain Land. The guide's face goes white when Ranma mentions the True Master of Fists. "What is it about this guy that everyone is so afraid of?" The guide cannot say. "You will know him when you meet him, kind sir, but I afraid it be your last day on earth..." And Ranma shrugs. He doesn't have anything left to live for. Maybe this challenge will give him peace...  
  
After spending several days at the guides hut training, Ranma finally heads west towards the Rain Land. After days of constant hiking over mountains, he reaches the top of one, and finds a waterfall that is strangely familiar... Wait! He saw this in his meditation. But how could it be here? He wonders. He slowly climbs down the mountain and makes it to the bottom after several hours. His muscles are now warm and limber. After touching flat earth, he makes it to the center of clearing, and begins to set up camp. When he finishes his preparations, he looks up, and sees a man with a black gi and bandanna standing in front of him. Not knowing how to take this, Ranma says, "Hi, names Ranma, I'm looking for the-" Without another word, the man in the black gi begins to glow red as chi fire erupts from his body. "Master of Fists." Ranma says lamely.   
  
The man nods, and says, "I am he. Are you one who would challenge me?" Ranma nods. The man looks him over. "You are but a child, how could you hope to defeat me?" Ranma gets very agitated. "I am the heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial-" And the man turns his eyes towards him. They glow with red power. "I will battle you tomorrow, young one. Know that this is a death match, and there shall be nothing that is held back." Ranma nods at the man. "What is your name?" The man turns away from Ranma and says, "My name no longer matters. Because of how I am, I shall never be able to see my darling Ko Lohn again." Ranma's eyes bug out. "The old ghoul? Darling?" The man in black turns to Ranma and says, "You know of her? She is over 300 hundred years old, and she still lives?" Ranma nods. "She's the one that has had me training, she's the one that told me you would be here." The man nods in understanding.  
  
"How ironic that to save her, I had to give up my life, and she sends someone else to take my place." Ranma doesn't seem to understand. He just shrugs and says, "I'll be out here to fight you at noon." The man in black nods, and he disappears. Ranma is shaken. "This is what Kohl Lohn wanted me to do? Get myself killed?" He shrugs, and begins to get ready for a good night's sleep. It may be his last. When he wakes up in the middle of the night, he sees the man in black looking at the full moon. He doesn't know what to make of it, and goes back to sleep.  
  
That next morning, Ranma gets up, and begins to limber up. It's a cold day and he wants his muscles to warm when they fight. He begins to do several rigorous katas, and loses himself in The Art. When he finishes, he sees the man in the black gi appear before him once again. Ranma stops, and makes his meal. "Do you want some?" The man in black nods, and is given a bowl of soup. After eating, the man in black looks at Ranma from head to toe. "You have the Darkness about you, that is why she sent you here..." Ranma looks at him inquiringly. "What do ya' mean, Darkness?" The man in black thinks about how to answer. "You have a rare chi that allows you to adapt to my techniques. Only those with the Darkness, a true martial artist, can hope to contain this invincible evil power." Ranma, not understanding any of this says, "Ok..." The serious looking man stands in the clearing. "When you are ready." Ranma nods, and he stands as well. The man in front of him crosses his arms. His bandanna ends can be seen dangling in the wind. Ranma bows before him, and says, "I am Ranma Soatome of the Any-Thing Goes school of Martial Arts. I have come to test myself in Mortal Combat against you." The man gives him a whisper of a smile, and then bows. "I am Ryu. Master of Fists. I await the day when I am faced, and am killed by the Supreme Master of the Fists."   
  
And then they attack each other with the ferocity of their art. Ryu punches, and Ranma dodges, then Ranma goes into a leg sweep, Ryu jumps over the leg sweep, and sends a fireball down onto Ranma. Ranma, reacting with instincts born of deflecting bees, shoot his ball of chi to counter Ryu's. Ranma then jumps up towards Ryu, and they attack each other in the air. Ryu gains the upper hand, and sends Ranma falling to the earth. Ranma gets out of the way as Ryu's foot comes down to where Ranma's neck once was. Ranma retaliates with jack knifing his feet into Ryu's chin, and sends another Moka Tokabisha into him. Ryu gets up, his gi burning, and sends a Messatsu Go Hado fireball. Ranma jumps over the deadly blast, and uses his Kachuu Tenshin Armuguriken on Ryu, who is batted back by the air pressure. Ranma then jumps into the air, and comes down with a kick aimed for Ryu's neck. Ryu counters with a Messatsu Go Shiryu, and causes a Messatsu go Zankuu to hit Ranma. Ranma is sent plowed into the ground, and then comes back up. Ryu then begins to attack him on the ground, and Ranma leads him into the spiral. Ryu tries to punch him, and Ranma performs the final uppercut, catching Ryu under the chin, and sending him flying into the dizzying cold of the Hi Ryu Shoten Ha.   
  
Ranma tries to catch his breath, and then he jumps into the cyclone as well, slamming into the chest of Ryu, and then thrusting Ryu into the ground, letting Ryu cushion his fall. After flipping away, Ranma says, "Have you had enough?" Ryu gets up from the ground, and teleports behind him, and attacks him using the Tatsumaki Sempuu Kyaku. Ranma stands up, dizzily, and Ryu says, "Prepare for the Shin Goku Satsu, it is not the physical pain that will kill you, but the evil of your past sins that shall be your demise." And Ryu grabs Ranma. A flash of power, and multiple hittings nock Ranma to the ground. Ryu's back glows with the sign of Master.   
  
Ranma slowly gets up, and Ryu is astounded. Ranma looks him in the eyes, his chi dancing around him. "I'm Ranma Soatome. I never lose." Ranma then attacks him, while letting the Soul of Ice shape his movements. After each hit, a gale of hurricane winds are sent into Ryu. After being pummeled so many times with such bone shattering force, Ryu is seen kneeling on one leg. Around Ranma, air and chi are seen rising and pulsating. Ryu, with one tear in his eye says, "Thank you for releasing me from this pain." And Ranma sends one fist into an uppercut once more, that goes through Ryu, and sends his body flying after the wind takes hold of him. While Ranma holds up his fist covered in blood, he whispers, "Hi Ryu Shoten Ha revised, Bloody Rain."   
  
And blood is seen showering Ranma. After the body falls to the ground, Ranma is engulfed in Red light, and Ryu's words come back to him. "Only those with the Darkness, a true martial artist, can hope to contain this invincible evil power. I am Ryu. Master of Fists. I await the day when I am faced, and am killed by the Supreme Master of the Fists." After the red power disappears, Ranma's clothes change from the red Chinese shirt, to black to match his pants. He turns his back to Ryu's body, and says, "You fought with honor." His back glows with the sign of Chaos, of a force of nature. All around the world, the last of the Grand Masters stop in each of their meditations. At last, the one whom was foretold has been awakened. Someone who faced the Darkness within himself, and will be able to control the Darkness that is within others. The time draws nigh for the Reign of Darkness to be over, to be consumed by he who can control it. The last of the Grand Masters will soon seek him out, in the hopes of training one of the last and greatest Champions of Light, the one who can control the Darkness.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Every village that Ranma passed by, Some people would look at him with awe, some with terror, and others would bow to him with respect as he passed. Those who bowed were warriors, even more, they knew the legend of The Supreme Master of the Fists. They knew of Ryu and his pain, and were sincerely glad that someone else had come to relieve that once great warrior of his burden. Ranma finally made it to the sea, and jumped into the water. He awaited the change. When none was forthcoming, he looked down and noticed that he was still male. Not knowing how to take this, he began to swim towards Japan, to tell the old ghou-, no, Kohl Lohn, that her wishes have been granted.  
  
After three days of swimming non-stop, Ranma makes it to the shores of Japan. After getting out of the sea and drying off, Ranma teleports towards the direction of the Nekohaten. Mousse was shocked. One moment he was looking out the window, the next, Ranma is standing right in front of him, the exact moment that he blinked, he was sure of it. Ranma says in a voice tinged with power, "Go get Cologne for me." Mousse nods, and calls for Cologne. After several minutes, she comes out of the kitchen, and sees Ranma standing there, with power that can be felt even to those who have never seen chi. She goes behind him, and he lets the sign of Chaos shine on his back. "This is his testament. I wear this in remembrance of a great man." Cologne nods with a tear in her eye, and says, "Your marriage to my grand daughter has been relinquished, and not for this favor. No Amazon can marry the Master of Fists." Shampoo hears the last statement, and tears fall from her eyes. "Why Great Grandmother do this to Shampoo?" Cologne looks up at her. "He has relieved an old ally of his solitude and pain, Xian Pu. Something that requires great honor." Cologne then turns to Ranma. "Besides, he could now easily beat me, if he has learned all of the techniques." Ranma nods, and leaves the Nekohaten. He calls up the Tendo Dojo, and gets his father on the line. "I'm now a man among men. I'm going to see my mother. You're coming too, or I'm going to drag you there." He hangs up the phone, and walks towards the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Genma waits patiently for his son. "I get to see my Nodoka." He keeps telling Soun. Soun nods, and says, "Come back for a game of Shogi anytime, old friend." Genma nods, and then sees his son standing across the street. His trained senses tell him it's time to flee, but that is Ranma over there. He slowly begins to walk over towards Ranma, being wary of the tanned skin, and the black color. Ranma nods, and they both begin their walk towards their house. While others could see the grace in the way that Genma walked, Ranma on the other hand walked like a thing of nature, completely in tune to his environment, and master of it. They walked for several miles, until they reached his house. Ranma knocks on the door, and says the words that Nodoka has been waiting to hear since he left. "Mother, I'm home!"   
  
In seconds the door is opened, and Nodoka takes a step back. In her doorway, she can feel the power emanating from Ranma. She sees the power, and the pain in his eyes, and she hugs him. "Oh my son, my son, I am so glad that you are back!" She turns her head to Genma. "And you, husband. I should gut you for taking my son away for 12 years..." Genma gulps down some bile. "But it looks like it is worth it. I deem him a man among men." Genma sighs in relief. Ranma says, "Is it ok if I live here, Mother? I have no other place to go..." And she leads them both in. She takes Ranma to his room. "This was your room before you left for your training journey." Ranma looks around and notices a cat. He waits for the fear to over take him, the scratching of claws on flesh... But nothing happens. He looks at the cat again. He looks at his father. "Isn't that a cat?" Genma nods, and looks closely at the boy. Ranma shrugs, and adds that to the list of weird things that has changed since his ascension to Supreme Master. Nodoka wonders about the exchange that has gone on between her son and husband.  
  
Nodoka then says, "I want you to go to school, here in Jubaan." There was no questioning that statement. Ranma nods, and looks at his father. "Can we spar in the dojo?" Ranma and father begin the same movements, and begin to attack each other. After the first exchange of blows, Ranma jumps back as says, "I can't fight you pops." Genma looks at him inquiringly. Ranma points to Genma's fists. Genma looks down and notices the massive swelling and bruising. "But that's impossible, I haven't bruised like this since I was a white belt..." And Genma then understands. His body may be conditioned for his level of martial arts, but he hasn't even touched upon the power that Ranma now possesses. Ranma nods, and they both go back inside the house. Nodoka raises an eyebrow. "That was quick." Genma has a big sweat drop on the back of his head. Ranma says casually. "I have surpassed them all, mother, don't degrade pops for losing to me." Her eyebrow arches. That didn't sound like arrogance, but rather like humility. "All right dear." She then turns to Genma. "You are going to open the dojo again, aren't you? We haven't had any students, save for those that learned Bushido from me." Ranma says, "I'm going to leave you two alone. I'm going to check where this new school is." Nodoka nods in understanding, and says, "Be back by 10:00pm dear. Me and your father should have caught up with current events by then." Ranma leaves as Nodoka gets a glint in her eye, and Genma gets a little nervous. Happy, but really nervous.  
  
Ranma jumps from rooftop to rooftop, relishing in the power, as the wind hits him in the face. He lands perched on a spike from a schoolyard fence, and watches with interest as others go about their business. No one seems to notice him. How could they? If you are master of your environment, then how could they see you if you do not wish to be seen? He jumps down from the fence, and casually walks towards the administration building. After several hours, and achievement tests, Ranma was knocked back a year in his education. He was not pleased, but it could not be helped. After he was with Akane... And he turns and looks at a wall until the feeling passes. Slowly, he turns his head back towards his test scores and sighs. He walks up to an administrator, and asks for his list of classes. After he has been given the paper, he walks out of the place, just as school is letting out.  
  
He watches as a blonde girl with two... Odangos? He shrugs. Of course not all the weirdoes lived in Nerima. He watches what the normal kids look like, and looks at them with a little envy. Not as much as he used too, but a little. After all the students leave, he decides its time to go home. He hopes his father can still stand after what his mother planned. He takes his time get home, and after several hours of just walking around the town, like looking at the shrines, the markets, and even the video arcades, he thinks its now time to go home. He walks into the house, and passes his mother and father, who are now sitting on the couch watching TV together. He then says, "I'll be out in the dojo, pops." He goes over to his mother and kisses her on the cheek. "I'll see you two later." He goes inside the dojo, and begins to do several katas. After getting warmed up, he looks at a training dummy, thinks about all the new techniques at his disposal.   
  
He smiles, and lets The Darkness surround him, and he begins the teleport. The lights dim as he gathers power into himself, and he says, "Shun Goku Satsu." And the darkness flashes with each hit that is performed on the dummy. After it is all done, Ranma turns his back on the dummy, and the sign of Chaos appears on his back. He then walks out of the dojo, and into the house. His father is looking at him as if he grew three legs. Ranma looks at his father, and says, "What's wrong, old man?" Genma just shrugs in disbelief. "You mean you didn't feel it? Whatever it was that you did in there should have been felt by anyone with even a smattering of martial arts ability."  
  
In another place, Luna's eyes widen, and she grabs Serena with her paw. "Did you feel that?" Serena looks at Luna. "Feel what, you silly cat." Luna puts her paw on her forehead. Leave it to Serena to be to dense to feel anything. "Call up the other scouts on your communicator." Serena was going to do as she was told, when her communicator went on by itself, and Lita was on it. "Did any of you other guys feel that?" Only Rei and Mina answered with a positive. "But how come I didn't feel it?" Serena whines. "I don't think you wanted to, meatball head, it felt... Evil." Is all Rei could say. Mina gets Amy on her communicator, and explains what she felt. Amy thinks about it for a moment. "I'm going to see what my Computer has to say about all this." And she begins to do a lot of typing. Just then, Serena gets a call. It's Darian. "Hello, is Serena there?" Serena says, "Speaking, what wrong, Darian, you sound like you're out of breath." Darian takes a deep breath and says, "You mean you didn't feel it?"   
  
Serena is beginning to get very angry. "What do you mean by feeling it? First Luna, then Lita, now you, what is it with you guys?" Amy comes back onto the conversation. "We need to have a meeting, now. I'll meet you guys at the temple, it's urgent." All the scouts nod in agreement, and each begins to make their way over towards the temple. When they each arrive, Amy pulls up a graph on her computer screen. "Do all of you see these bars in the bar graph?" They all nod. These are our powers as to what they are now. These are the ones of all of our greatest enemies at the height of their power." They all still look at the screen. She points to the biggest one on the graph. "That is what we felt last night." Mina voices the question, "But that's not possible, I mean, are powers are way down here, and this thing is at the top of the chart!" Amy says in a low voice. "It's off the graph, my computer could only show so much without getting fried." Lita looks a little scared. "So this thing is off the charts? Unreal! How are we going to stop it?" Darian holds up his hands. "Calm down, what make you think that this thing is even evil? I only felt the power, but it didn't cause my danger sense for Serena to tingle, so it might not be evil." Luna thinks about the statement. Rei says, "So the most currently powerful being is in Juuban, the same district as our moon princess where countless monsters, dragons, aliens, and other living things is just here to visit its mommy, right?" Luna then says, "If it's all the same to you, I would still like find out what it is." The rest of the Sailor scouts nod in agreement. Darian shrugs, and puts on his helmet. "I'll catch you later, I'm going to do a little investigating of my own."  
  
Ranma lies down on his bed, and looks up at the ceiling. He didn't notice it till now, but he isn't tired, or even sleepy. Running out of ideas to think of, Ranma sits on his bed in a lotus position, and begins to meditate. Instead of slowly sinking into the meditative state as he did before on the train, he is in the RainLands once again. He makes his way down to clearing, and there stands Ryu, and a giant of a man who's name is Akuma, and standing behind him is Gouken, the original Master of Fists. Ranma bows before them, and says, "I thought you were released from your life, Ryu?" Ryu nods at him. "When you need us, we are here, young one. You may have the power, but you lack the necessary control right now to master your techniques." Ranma begins to say, "But I can perform the Shun Goku Satsu-" And Ryu stops him with a glint in his eyes. "You do know the bloody hell murder, and you do know how to harness your chi, but you have not any control over the true power, The Raging Demon." Ranma blinks. "The Raging Demon?" Ryu, Akuma, and Gouken all nod as one. Ryu stands before him. "I will teach the way of the Fire Ball."  
  
When Ranma released himself from the meditative stance, he gets off of his bed, and begins to stretch his muscles. He thinks about what Ryu said. "You have all the inherent potential to become a god, if you so chose, and that is why we are here. There are greater evils in the world, and until they are destroyed, they will try to usurp your power. Only one who can control the Darkness in himself can control the evil in others." And Ryu goes through the motions of the Hado-ken. After seven hours of performing the spirit building exercises, Ranma was able to fire off his first Hado-ken. Ranma also remembered Ryu stating that, "The more of your own spirit that you control, the more power, and the more discipline you have over your moves. It took me half my life to reach the level of control you now have. You've reached my level of skill in a matter of hours." After the lesson was over, Ryu turns his back on Ranma, and the sign of the Master of Fists shines on his back. "My time with you grows short. Akuma shall help build upon that which you all ready know." And they all disappear as one.  
  
Ranma goes down to see his mother and father eating breakfast. They have a little small talk, and Ranma finishes his meal. After grabbing a backpack, he says, "I'll see ya' later mom." He nods to his father, and begins his walk on the fence to school. He looks down, and he can almost see in his mind's eye Akane walking in front of him with her nose turned up. Oh, how he loved her. When he gets to school, he walks into the classroom. Instantly, the talking stops, and almost everyone turns to look at him. He sits down in a vacant desk, and everyone slowly begins to talk again. Ms. Haruna stands up and says, class I want you to meet Ranm-" She then turns to the door. "Serena, stand out in the hall." Haruna turns her head and says, "Ranma Soatome." Ranma stands, and nods. Then he sits back down. Haruna says, "Aren't you going to say anything?" Ranma looks her in the eye, and says, "No." The tone in his voice left no pause for consideration. She then begins to teach the class. Not to many students knew of a new student being able to order a teacher like that. The rumors, of course, began.  
  
At lunch time, out in the park, Ranma sits alone in front of a tree, and tries not to remember his Akane, with very little success. Melvin and Mollie wait till Serena and Amy arrive to join in the little group. "So what have you got on him, Melvin?" Melvin puts up his glasses, and says, "A lot of stories if you ask me." Amy raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Melvin begins to eat his lunch. "Well, for starters, he's supposed to have fought monsters every other week, defeated princes from foreign lands, and his last fight was supposed to be with a god. The supposed god killed his fiancée, of which he never got along with, but secretly loved, and he killed him. The god was supposed to have been reborn into an egg, because he was a phoenix. And the fight before that was from a descendant of a dragon. It all sounds like a bunch of fairy tales. Amy here would be Sailor Mercury before that guy could have done anything like that." Amy, Serena, and Molly all laugh at once, but only one of them really meant it.   
  
That night at the sailor meeting, Rei tries to perform a fire reading to find the power that she felt. The only thing she could see was the sign of Chaos. Amy wondered about that. "Is that all, nothing else?" Rei nods. Luna thinks this over. It appears we may need to do a little research in this matter. Artemis and I shall see what we can come up with, while you girls go to the library."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That night, Ranma goes into meditation. Ryu stands with the other three, and Akuma steps forward. He teaches Ranma more about the "With Killing Intent, the second step to mastering the Raging Demon techniques. The fireballs become bigger, and bigger, and the strength of his physical body also increases. After fighting Akuma, Ranma asks, "How did Ryu defeat you?" Akuma looks over towards Ryu. "He won by accessing the Raging Demon techniques. For those who bear the Darkness and it is not focused, the Raging Demon will be summoned by near death." Ranma thinks about this for a moment. "Is that how I defeated him?" Akuma shakes his head. "You have not felt it yet. You have not been near death, and when we are finished, you will not have to have that luxury to feel that icy grip, or the harsh sting." And Ranma continues to learn from the Great Demon. "Gouken shall teach you the final steps of mastering the Raging Demon." Ranma nods, and slowly leaves the place of meditation.  
  
In a place that is not found in this world, a queen of darkness stirs. She awakens, and looks down upon herself. Her skin is snow white, but her hair is as red as blood. She looks up from the whirling chaos that surrounds her, and smiles. "I shall have revenge Serenity, you and all your descendants." The woman looks around in the swirling chaos once more, and says, "You and the soul of he whom we called Lover." The woman stands, and her naked body becomes adorned with gold and silver. "Tranquility, mother of the Necro-moon commands it." The swirling energies begin to solidify, and floors are made. Seconds later, spirits of evil slowly gather substance, and are made whole. As one, the monstrosities bow before their queen. She smiles an evil smile, and begins to make her plans.  
  
Ranma gets up from his meditations, and walks into the living room. His mother looks at him, and almost goes into shock. "Son, what happened to you?" Ranma looks over at his father, and says, "I am learning to control my power, this is a side-effect of my training." Genma nods in understanding. "What the boy says is true, Nodoka, let him be." He waves goodbye to his father, and leaves for school. When he arrives at the school, he notices Serena talking with Ami, and Lita. Not thinking anything about it, he walks past, and heads for class. Lita was talking to Amy one second, and her head snaps up as soon as Ranma passes. Ami looks at Lita, and says, "What's wrong?" Lita turns to her, and says, "Didn't you feel it? He's dangerous." Serena looks up at him. "He doesn't look that dangerous, other then maybe a lady killer, but nothing else." Lita shakes her head. "It's the way he moves." Amy shrugs, and says, "Me and Serena have class with him. I'll scan him during class, ok Lita?" Amy says soothingly. Lita nods, and goes to her class.  
  
Ranma sits and concentrates on what the teacher is talking about. Ami opens her computer, and begins to scan the room. Before it gets to Ranma, Ranma suddenly turns his head to the left, and Amy's computer begins to go crazy. The computer has picked up negative energy reading from outside. Ranma raises his hand, and asks to be excused. Amy does the same, and Serena takes the example. They follow him outside, and watch as he approaches someone dressed in a school uniform. Ranma says, "You don't belong here, monster. Leave now, or I'll destroy you." The student looks scared for a moment, and then laughs. "And who do you think you are, human?" Ranma's eyes begin to glow red, and his battle aura becomes visible. "I am the Supreme Master of Fists, demon, and you were given a warning." Amy watches with her visor down, and her computer in hand. Serena changes and begins to shout out an attack. Ami stops her. "Watch and see what happens." The student transforms into a melting corpse, and is slowly replaced with a demonic looking entity. "I will have your soul, human."   
  
And the fighting begins. The Demon throws a bolt of green energy at Ranma, who jumps inhumanly high over the blast, and comes down with kick that hits the demon's chest. "I warned you demon. Prepare to die." Ranma says, "Hadoken." And sends a blast of energy at the demon, who is sent crashing into three trees before it is stopped. The demon gets up and begins to shoot bolt after bolt of green energy. Ranma dodges all the bolts with room to spare, and then stands still. His glowing red eyes begin to shine brighter. "Die, demon." He begins the teleport of the Shun Goku Satsu, and grabs the demon. The sky grows dark, until total darkness is achieved in seconds. Then flashes of light are seen when Ranma hits the demon with 16 consecutive hits. The demon's body is seen laying on the ground, with its face contorted with pain and fear. The body then slowly begins to burn. Ranma turns his back on the demon, and the sign of Chaos is seen glowing on his back. "It is not the physical pain that will kill you, but the pain of your past sins that will lead to your utter demise." With his back still turned, he says, "You were warned." The smoking energy seethes out of the corpse, and begins to fill Ranma. The energy makes the chi field that dances around him grow larger. He slowly powers down from his strengthened state, and calmly walks back inside of the school building. Serena and Ami's faces have turned sheet white. The battle took all of three minutes. The rest of the day goes as normal as possible. Amy begins looking for answers with her computer that night.  
  
That night, Ranma goes into meditation, and Gouken steps forward. "Are you prepared to learn the true power of the Raging Demon?" Ranma nods, and Gouken begins to power up. His aura, instead of burning like wild fire as Ranma's does, is controlled, and is kept with an iron grip. "It is said that he who can control his chi will fight as if a man possessed, as a Raging Demon. You will be an unbeatable man after practicing these techniques." Ranma nods, and copies the form of the original master of fists. The energies are swirling in a collidescope of colors, and waves, slowly, Ranma begins to even out his battle aura, and becomes a second skin. After practicing for eight hours in meditation, Gouken says, "The final gift that we can give you is knowledge of our past techniques. After you have learned all that we can teach you, we will be allowed to rest in the hall of warriors. You will never be allowed this rest, for you now know the Way of the Fireball, are now the Master of the Raging Demon, and The Master of Fists. Use your training wisely, and not even Death can claim you." And then Gouken, Akuma, and Ryu begin to loose substance, and each ones symbol is sent into Ranma's forehead. Master, Destruction/Heaven, and Death are sent into Ranma's being, and he is given the knowledge on how to use his power.  
  
That morning, Ranma gets out of bed, and goes down the stairs to eat with his family. His mother and father look at him in shock. They can't place it, but Ranma looks more dangerous then a mere man. He eats with them, and gets ready for school. On his way there, Ranma is stopped by the sailor scouts. He looks them up and down, and says, "The love hotels are that way." He walks by as they all fall face first on the ground. After getting up, Mars begins her fireball charge, and sends it at him. Ranma dodges to one side, and says, "look, I'm not interested in something so kinky, so would you please leave me alone?" Let it be known that this isn't the first time that Ranma's mouth has gotten him into trouble. Sailor Moon begins power up her wand, and says, "Moon Scepter, halation!!" Ranma stands idly as the beam of power come closer. He hold up his hands, and says, "Shinku, Hadoken!!" A beam of energy is sent into the Halation. That beam shatters, and the Hadoken sends the Sailor Scouts flying. His back shines red with the sign of Chaos, and he says, "Pathetic." He walks on towards school.  
  
When Amy and Serena get there, they are late for class. Ranma ignores them. During lunch, Amy, Serena, and Lita get together. "So what are we going to do about him?" Amy shrugs. "He killed a youma, and defeated us without breaking a sweat. I say we stay out of his way." Lita was not pleased with that idea. "But-" Serena holds up her hand. "Has he ever attacked us first? No. Until that happens, we leave him alone. Doesn't mean we can't have a black cat watch him, now does it?" Lita nods, and waits for school to end. That night, Ranma stands inside the gate of the house of Soatome, and begins his chi manipulation exercises. Luna watches all this with awe. He begins to perform a kata with such slow grace, that extending a foot took several minutes, causing every muscle in his body to ripple with exertion. With every strike, a small burst of red, or black chi could be seen flashing at an unknown target. At the very end of his eight hour kata, Ranma has powered up a blast slowly for three hours, and sent the blast of energy into the sky. He goes to take a shower, and get ready for school. Luna, then closes her eyes, which have been filled with tears for keeping her eyes open for 8 hours straight.  
  
The next sailor scout meeting was considered one of the weirdest of their meetings up to date. "You mean he did katas all night?" Lita asked. "Not Katas, KATA. He only did one." Mars scratches her head. "So he did this one kata repeatedly all night?" Luna takes several calming breaths. "He did only one KATA that took all night. He did it so slowly that it was magnificent to behold. I'm afraid to go back again, because my eyes hurt enough as it is." Artemis frowns. "Maybe I should go take a look and see what he does?" Luna nods. Rei shakes her head, "I've been feeling an old power be awakened, although I can't tell if its evil or not. Could it be Ranma?" Luna ponders this for a moment. "We'll see in due time."   
  
That night, Artemis watches as Ranma performs kicks and punches with speeds that left him dizzying. His blast of chi would explode at timed intervals, so that you could keep time with each small burst of light. This went on for hours, and hours, until the morning greeted the dawn. Ranma stopped his exertion, and went inside to wash up. Artemis, on the other hand collapsed from the heat. That night, the sailor scouts listen to him give all the details of what he saw. "And then there was a blur, and he would let loose this red ball of energy." Luna asks about several instances, and her eyes grow wide. "He's doing the kata I saw him do yesterday, only repeatedly, and at great speeds..." Artemis shrugs. "Maybe he's just a benevolent martial artist who's courage can change the world?" Lita looks at him with skepticism. "You've been watching that martial artist princess Xena, haven't you?" He nods his head in shame. "It's my only vice."  
  
That was also the same day that Ranma went to the Cherry Hill temple to pray for Akane's spirit. When he walked into their meeting, they all froze. He didn't even pay them any attention, and stepped towards the fire. He makes several hand motions, and says, "May your rest be peaceful until I can join you." He turns his back to the Great Fire. His back glows red, with the sign of Chaos. The Great Fire begins to swirl, and an image is seen by Rei and the rest of the Sailor Scouts. In it, Ranma is holding the body of Akane, and professing his love for her, but she dies in his arms. The scene shifts to the form of Ryu, and the fight is relived. It shows the final scene, and they hear, "Thank you for releasing me from this pain." And the final blow. It makes Amy and Serena, grow sick, while Lita and Mina nod in understanding. Ranma left before the Great Fire swirled. The final message was, "Only he who can control the Darkness within himself will be able to control the Darkness in others." Rei almost collapses, while the others act like they've awakened from a stupor. Luna's back hairs rise, and she can't place it, but sometime, somewhere, she has heard that same declaration. But when...  
  
In the Shadowside, Tranquility begins to set up her kingdom in earnest. Souls of the evil dead (not from that movie.) slowly took the shape of demons and beasts. Some took on the form of men and women. After all of the dead finally solidified, Tranquility begins to send her human-like agents into the physical world to explore, and see if they could find the stench of the Moon Kingdom, or find the rancid odor that was Tranquility's and Serenity's Lover. She sends her first general. "Kiatus, I want you to find out where my sister, and her accursed lineage are. It has been thousands of years since I was banished into this void." Kiatus nods, and disappears from the swirling madness.  
  
He appears in a park, and begins to get his bearings. He walks with confidence towards the local library, and enters. Inside, he can feel the aura of a princess of the solar system. He looks around, and sees Amy. Kiatus stays across the room from her, and begins to read the earth history. He is shocked and appalled at finding no reference to the moon kingdom, and solar system. He continues to watch Amy from a distance, and decides that he needs to return to his queen. He holds his hand up, and five spirits begin to dance at his fingertips. He commands these spirits to follow Amy, and find the rest of the Moon court. Soon, his queen shall have revenge for her spurned love.  
  
The next day was a Saturday, so Ranma was allowed to stay home, and train. His mother watched him with growing admiration, the speed, the strength, but most of all, the discipline of each of his movements gave no doubt in her mind that he truly was a man among men. Genma watched all of this with growing apprehension. His son, his legacy to the anything goes school of martial arts, was now truly the greatest of them all. And it took the death of his best friend's daughter to push him that far. Genma thought long and hard on that dark thought. A martial artist learned things by building up his body. That required physical pain. But a master of the art was someone who lived through physical pain for years. A grand master was someone who learned the art, usually through great personal pain. And now his son was the Supreme Master of the Fists. What kind of dedication did that have? Genma Soatome had strived to make his son, the best, but at what cost? He watched on as Ranma performed techniques and maneuvers that would have killed someone with twice the experience of his master Happossai. Oh no. He thought his master's name!! "SWEETO!!" Genma turns around, and notices his master running away from a horde of women. All of a sudden, Happossai stops, and drops his bag.   
  
He looks around, and then jumps over the Soatomes fence, standing in front of Genma. "Where is he? Where is Ranma?" Then he turns his head, and sees Ranma performing a Hado-ken on a training dummy. Happossai, without a word, begins to attack Ranma. Ranma moves with speeds that even defy that of Happossai. After the one sided attack, Happossai stops, and says, "You are now ready to learn my techniques." Ranma pales at the thought of some of them. Happossai shakes his head. "Not those techniques, I'm talking about the true power of anything goes." He then pulls Ranma in closer. "Your father has touched upon it several times, but never grasped it completely. It's not about doing what I like to do, but doing what you need to, and setting your whole body and soul into it. Your mind will usually shape your body slowly into what you wish to become. But you have the Darkness about you. You can learn any technique with in seconds, and you can develop them as well. I am proud to call you my heir. Now let me teach you some techniques." Ranma watches as Happossai performs his transdimensional warp, and several other techniques. "Now this is the last technique I can show you, it's how to hide your power. Don't give me that look, I could sense you since your ascension in China, but I didn't know it was you." And Happossai's battle aura slowly compresses into itself, until he is only perceived as a very old man.   
  
"Enjoy Ranma, and I hope to see you around sometime. Maybe that Ryouga kid would like to have a little fun." Ranma shrugs as the old man disappears. Ranma expands his senses, and looks for evil. Since he has claimed the Darkness, the more evil that he kills, the more powerful he can become, he feels it in his spirit... And there!" He looks at his father and mother. "I've got to do something mom, I'll be back in several hours." His father shrugs, and his mother gives him a hug. "Be safe, my son." He nods, and performs the Ashura warp. When he arrives, the Sailor Scouts are seen attacking a demonic corpse. Ranma begins to glow black, and says, "Get out of the way!!" The girls, not hearing him arrive, jump back instinctively, and they all see a being bathed in darkness. "Messatsu Go HADO!!"A beam of red energy is seen blasting its way into the melting corpse, until the demon is plastered against the wall, the beam still hitting it. Ranma's beam finally stops, and Ranma says, "Shun Goku Satsu!!" And Lita and Mina's battle senses begin to utter warnings. They watch as the demon's sightless eyes grow wider, and lets out a silent howl. The screaming of the Damned makes all humans shudder. Ranma was more then human. The Darkness expands, and takes with it all light. Then Ranma begins to hit the monster with his energy. Each attack causes a flash of blinding white light to be seen. After eighteen hits from him, the monster fall to the ground, and the demonic corpse is seen being burned away. The sign of Chaos shines on his back, and Ranma says, "Pathetic." Dark energies rise off of the demon, and slowly merge with Ranma. He disappears, and the Sailor Scouts are afraid. They were battling that monster for over an hour. Ranma defeated it with two moves.  
  
Tranquility was not happy. Three of her monsters were already dead, and the moon kingdom was destroyed. Now she couldn't destroy it. She was even more unhappy when she found out that it was Beryl, her own daughter from her Lover that killed the whole kingdom off. And all because some earth prince did not return her affections. But Beryl had the power of her father, and apparently she used it to unleash Metallia. Poor child sold her soul, and Tranquility could do nothing about it. What was left of the Moon Court was a bunch of girls that called themselves the Sailor Scouts. She looks at Sailor Moon. That is what was left to revive a dead kingdom? More importantly, that was the girl fathered by her Lover? She sends more agents, and has Kiatus return to that world to find anymore information on the being that killed her servants.  
  
Kiatus stands on top of the Tokyo tower, and looks down upon the city. He lets out several more spirits from his hand, and they begin to circle him. "Find the rest of the Sailor Scouts, and if you can, Pluto as well. I want them monitored." From his other hand one spirit, larger then the others begin form. "And you, my favorite, find the being that doesn't let the spirits of Darkness find their way back to us." The larger spirit flies out of his hand, and begins to go in one direction. Kiatus then looks on in contempt at this world. "This is the legacy that is left to my queen? I shall kill the man that she called Lover, if I can."   
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Luna tosses and turns in her sleep, dreaming of a time before there was a child named Serena, when Queen Serenity was but a little princess, along with her sister, Tranquility. She watches as the two dance around the palace that is being built on the moon. They dance around the old ruins that litter the landscape, doing nothing but what little children often do, explore. A very young Luna, a mere kitten herself, watches the children with a happy expression, and joins them in their fun. They play for hours, little games, and singing little songs, till it slowly becomes dark, and the children realize that they are lost. They trek through the once fun ruins, and begin to realize that when its night, that the ruins look very dark and scary. They here a twig snap behind them, and they all turn at once, the hairs on their necks sticking up, and their backs and shoulders very tense. In the darkness in front of one of the ruins, green eyes begin to glow. The girls become very scared, because this planet is supposed to be abandoned. In a voice that sounds reptilian in nature, they hear it say, "You will make a great feast for me and my brood." The thing literally exudes darkness, and the girls that were once frozen in fear, begin to run. The Reptile hisses with laughter, and gives chase.  
  
The girls scream in terror as the Reptile grabs both of them by the hair, and begins to drag them back to its lair. The reptile is humanoid in shape, but with a long tail, and sharp teeth, with the canines being very prominent. The girls begin to whimper in pain and fear as they are dragged deeper and deeper into the old ruins and pass a statue of a man, his back turned to them. In desperation, the children begin to cry for help from the statue. Not getting a response, the children begin to let tears drag down their face. Luna follows, in the hopes of being able to do something for her friends, but can't do anything for them. The Reptile begins to tie them up, and begins to light a fire. The princess' moon insignia begins to shine, and the moon beams begin to light off in the air, desperately sending the signal for help. The statue slowly crumbles, and a man stands in its place. He is dressed in purple leather armor, and has from the bridge of his nose and down covered in a purple mask. He has on a black bandanna that covers his forehead, and the rest of his hair.   
  
The man stealthily makes his way towards the children that are crying. They stop and look up at the dark being with hope filled eyes. His eyes begin to glow red, and the girls begin to scream in fear. The Reptile turns around, and begins to attack the man. Slowly, the Reptile wears away at the Man's defenses. And then the Reptile is joined by others of its kind, only smaller and faster. The little reptiles begin to gnaw at the man, and his blood is seen littering the ground. The little reptiles begin injecting poison into the bloodstream of the man, and he is sent flying into the fire. The Reptile begins to dig its claws into the arms of the young princesses, and drag them towards the fire as well, when the bright yellow of the fire turns black, setting the little reptiles on fire.   
  
The burning corpse's hand grabs a hold of the Reptile's neck from behind. Slowly, the burning corpse holds the reptile within itself, and the dark fires begin to burn the reptile away into nothingness. All the while, the glowing red eyes of the man in purple never leave that of the princesses. When there is nothing left of the Reptile but ash, the glowing red eyes of the burned up corpse, now a skeleton, fade. After several minutes of slowly getting untied by Luna; the little girls make their way out of the ruins, where they are met by a battalion of soldiers that bare the mark of the moon kingdom. They take the girls to their parents, when they tell the fantastic tale of what happened to the Reptile.  
  
"And then this man that came from the stone came up behind him, and we screamed because his eyes glowed red, and the Reptile's eyes glowed green so we thought they were with each other, then the man began to fight the Reptile, and all these little reptiles came out of nowhere, and began to bite the man and cut him with their claws, and the big Reptile pushed him into the fire, and the fire burned him, and the fire began to glow black, and he grabbed onto the big Reptile thing, and it burned away with him." Said Tranquility with one breath. Serenity said it a little slower, and Luna agreed with them both.  
  
Not believing anything that the little children tell them, the Queen and King of the moon, Luster and Khonshu, send a unit of men back to the ruins. When they come back, they have the skeleton of the man in purple with them, along with news about a fire that was previously lit, and fresh blood that did not belong to the princesses. Luster says, "I want the princesses to have an escort at all times when they are not in the castle." Khonshu nods, and points to several men. "You are to watch the princesses like your life depends on it, if they die, you die." The young men nod gravely, and begin to follow the children to the room that they share until the rest of the castle is complete. Out of the corner of their eyes, if any were aware, the place where eyes would be, the skeleton's sockets let out a small red glow, when the children passed by it.  
  
The skeleton was put in a crypt by Khonshu, and put near the front gate of the castle. One guard asked him, "Why put such a morbid thing just outside the gate?" Khonshu laughs, and with a twinkle in his eye, says, "Why, he is our last line of defense, don't you know? And besides, Serenity and Tranquility both feel safer with it near the gate." The guard nods, and puts the last of the mortar where it is needed. The skeleton is inside a coffin made of crystal, its sightless eyes looking out of the gate. For the next several years, the castle is slowly being constructed, and the young princesses begin the early years of puberty, at the age of ten. And the coffin of crystal stands where it always has, although dust has obscured the skeleton that rests inside...  
  
"Our subjects are getting restless, my king, and the monster attacks grow stronger daily. I tell you, ever since the day that the princesses awoken the Reptile, it has gone downhill since then." Khonshu gets a hard look in his eyes. "Are you saying that it was my daughters that has caused us our current situation?" The warrior looks his king in the eye, and says, "Don't talk to me in that tone of voice. You know as well as anyone that I would give my life for the princesses. It was only a matter of coincidence that they awoken them, instead of some other person." The king's eyes slowly droop. "I am sorry Talusin, I know that you love them with all of your heart." They both look out past the walls, towards the hills where the monster camps stand. "I wish that we could negotiate a treaty, but they are just plain evil. You've seen what their very presence does to the soil around here, no plants will grow where they tread, even since the first day, even the lush jungles don't extend to those accursed ruins of theirs."  
  
On the other side of the castle, Serenity and Tranquility are being watched by their protector and teacher, Sailor Pluto, whom is the first of the Senshi. She continues the lessons in courtly etiquette, and the young women slowly cajole her into letting them have a break. Serenity looks eagerly at Sailor Pluto. "So what can you tell us of the skeleton at the gate, you promised us that if we finished up, you would answer any questions we had for you." Sailor Pluto is at a loss. She looks out the window, and looks out at casket. She begins in an eerie voice that the princesses have not heard unless she was seeing the past before her eyes.  
  
"I am Alric, a warrior scholar that trained in my art of vanquishing all vestiges of Darkness. While translating the books of the lost civilization that predates ours, I came across a legend that spoke of an even greater evil then one that we have been fighting previously. This evil would arise, and engulf the land. The only way that this Destruction would be averted, were if a man could go through the rigors of pain and madness, and through the bloodshed and the goring of flesh, and attain the title of Master of Darkness. If this being could pull off the ultimate deception, and not only fool his own heart and mind, but his soul as well, he would be able to master the Darkness that is within himself. And when that is achieved, he will be able to contain the Darkness that is within others. If he cannot fool his soul, he will become the greatest of evil, and Darkness shall reign over all of the universe. I translated the whole text, and was given the instructions upon how I was to do this. I first had to seek out the Demons known as Death, Heaven, whose other name is Destruction, and finally, Master."  
  
Pluto awakens from her stupor, and stops there before the princesses can hear more. She tells them, "That will be all, I'm not allowed to tell you anymore at your age. Perhaps when your older." And she abruptly leaves the room and stands before her queen. "I ask that you take down that foul thing that stands at the gates, oh queen. It's evil, and I ask you please not to let stay here a day more." The queen looks at Pluto oddly. "You know I cannot do that, I promised my girls that it would stay there, and stay there it shall." Pluto waits till the queen is finished. "You don't know what that thing is. I had a glimpse of its past..." And the queen is astonished. Pluto, the first Senshi of any planet was created three years before Queen Luster was born. She played with her, became her friend, and loved her as a sister. Pluto was beginning to learn how to read the past, but could never find anything on their odd gate ornament till now.   
  
Luster asks, "When did you find this out?" Pluto says, "That's the funny thing, I've tried at least four or five times a day, not even getting an image, when the young princesses' shocked me with a question about it. Then I saw through his eyes, and his story began to be told to me in his own voice, with his own memories. Before I could get very far, he spoke of Evil and Darkness. I stopped myself, and left before I could say more in front of the children. But now I can't seem to establish the connection..." Luster puts her hands around Pluto's shoulders. "It's all right, Pu. I'm sure you will find it again." Pluto looks down at her queen. "But that's what scares me. Just before I pulled myself out, He talked about finding demons, and I don't know for what purpose." Luna, hiding behind a curtain, slinks away, towards her princess's rooms, and wonders what to tell her two young charges.  
  
Chapter5  
  
At midnight, Ranma stands upon the highest tree in the park, and lets his senses expand. Slowly, after letting the overload of hearing and feeling subside, he allows his presence to expand, engulfing the park. It is as if he lets out a siren's call to Evil. Darkness takes on many forms. An old woman is seen shambling her way toward him, and she is laughing hysterically. "You're the one that carries the power that lets Talusin sleep, I wager." And she walks away, as Ranma wonders what she meant. He could feel evil about her, but it was not the destruction of innocence. It was an evil to oneself, of denying oneself rest, in exchange for long life. And he did not understand how he knew such a thing. Perhaps it was a side effect of controlling Darkness, knowing what evil he can take within himself.  
  
He sees a shadow amongst the other shadows that does not belong there. "Come out and face me, demon." A large spirit slowly begins to grow flesh around its form, and it slowly takes on the form of a giant lizard. It smiles, and says, "You will die, as you did millennia ago, as I killed you, as my kin killed you." Ranma, not understanding what the old woman meant, watched the creature with slight interest. "Are you supposed to scare me? I've taken on a god, what kind of power do you wield, corpse." Ranma descends from the top of the tree, and begins to call forth his dark red aura. "I am master of the Raging Demon." His eyes take on the color of his aura, and the Reptile and Ranma begin to rain blows and kicks upon each other. The Reptile begins to spit acid from his mouth, and sends its barbed tail after the Master of Fists.   
  
Ranma dodges the acid, but get stabbed through the arm with the tail. The tail lifts Ranma up. Even as the tail's end digs deeper and deeper into his arm. Ranma begins writhe in pain as the tail begins to inject poisons into his system. "You will not live to see another day, self appointed Master of Darkness." After hearing these words, Ranma stops struggling, and looks the Reptile in the eyes. On his for head, the kanji for Darkness appears. "Only he who can control the Darkness within himself can control the darkness within others." The Kanji of Darkness shoots out of his forehead, and slams into forehead of the Reptile. The tail is then dropped, and the spirit slowly exudes green grass from his pores, wailing all the while. Ranma slowly gets up, poisons still coursing through his system, he begins to let the Darkness take hold of him, and he says, "Shin Ku Messatsu Gou Hado!!!" And he sends a beam of unbridaled darkness and evil from himself into the Reptile. The Dark Fire engulfs him, and the body of the spirit slowly looses substance. Ranma begins to cause his aura to envelope the spirit, and he is given a dim memory, of how the first and true wielder of this power destroyed this being once before, and a striking similarity between Serena and Serenity. Not understanding the memory, he slowly makes his way back to his home. He knows that with rest, his body will defeat the poison, and he will slowly be able gain more power from this evil that is threatening his city.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Ami and Rei are watching Ami's computer with interest. "Look at these readings, he just gets stronger and stronger, and we can't do anything about it." Rei shakes her head. " I don't understand this, he feeds off of negative energy, but we think he's a good guy?" Ami nods. "We haven't seen any evidence to the contrary, and he has never harmed the princess." Not knowing how to answer that, Rei says, what does Setsuna have to say about it?" Ami shrugs. "She hasn't said anything yet, but maybe we should find out real soon, yes?" Rei nods, and they both leave the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
In the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto, Setsuna Meio watches the last move used by Ranma. "Talusin used that move, during his change, could he be the one? The Master of Darkness? Oh my poor Talusin, what became of you when you found that your soul was not stained dark enough to bear such evil power?" She looks on into nothingness, old, painful memories of a time before Serenity's reign surface, just as a certain black cat begins to toss and turn in here sleep.  
  
In another part of the castle, Luster, the Queen of the Moon, tosses and turns. She sees a dark nightmare where the protector of her children is being told secrets by a dark skeleton, she sees his face, his very soul, be drained, and she can do nothing about it and she screams.  
  
Authors notes  
  
Hello, names Joshua, and I've been writing fics for nearly three years. This fic will mainly center around Ranma. No, he will not have his girl half (on his side, maybe) No, he will not fall in love with Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, or Sailor Saturn. (I've seen way to many of these, and I just want to break away from those patterns, If I can. If not, HELLO SAILOR SCOUTS!!!) And no, he will not be able to win without trying, even if he has attained the role of Master of Fists. Some of you may not agree on how I brought this out, but I've been of fan of the Street Fighter series for a very long time, and I can safely say, I could destroy you all with Akuma. I hope to continue writing on this particular project, but parts will be few and far between. As real life and car insurance are going to keep me busy. 


	2. Default Chapter

Ranma ½: The Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Sailor Moon, or any Street fighter elements you see in this story. Contrary to popular belief, I am not insane, just bored. Be afraid. Looking for good pre-readers, as I'm known to make a few mistakes, like not using the Japanese names of the sailor scouts because I'm not familiar with them, Their attacks, and also not continuing a story for a year and a half, such is the case here. Any fic ideas to help with the story can be sent to Dark_Raven@mail.wowmail.com If you feel the need to send a virus, please don't.  
  
"Why harbor such hatred for your fellow man? Just grab him by the neck, and slam him into a glass window. You feel better about yourself, and he doesn't remember anything. Ever. Problem solved." Quoted by Me.  
  
  
In another part of the castle, Luster, the Queen of the Moon, tosses and turns. She sees a dark nightmare where the protector of her children is being told secrets by a dark skeleton, she sees his face, his very soul, be drained, and she can do nothing about it and she screams. Khonshu wakes with a start, and tries to comfort his wife, to know avail. "If it means that much to you, I'll have the crypt destroyed tomorrow." Luster nods her head, and slowly goes back to sleep.  
  
"And that's what started us on our path to destruction, the separation of the two sisters, the fall of Talusin, all of it." Setsuna can't help but wonder what this Master of Fists will do to the time stream, and Crystal Tokyo, but she cannot interfere directly unless it is ordained. She turns from her inner thoughts and watches as Ranma wakes from his meditation in the morning.  
  
"Get up boy, time for training!" Genma says as he bangs on the door. He opens the door just as Ranma yells "Misogi!" And intentionally misses his father by the space of a hair. (Capcom vs. SNK 2 Shin Akuma)Genma slowly gulps and says, "I meant breakfast is ready! Yeah, that's it! Breakfast is ready!" And he runs out the way he came. Ranma bears a grin, and walks down the stairs to eat with his family. Nodoka, thinking for a moment, says, "Ranma, before you get started, I was wondering if you would like to spend sometime with me after school."   
  
Ranma's grin gets bigger and he nods to his mother. "Sure mom, that would be great!" He begins to eat his food with gusto, all the while thinking about the memory he took from the Reptile. "Who is she, and why do I care?" He gets up from the table, and makes his way towards school. "Ranma! Prepare to die!" Ranma, falling back on old habits, jumps out of the way, and turns to Ryouga. "What did I do now, P-Chan?" Ryouga's eyes light up in fury. Ranma says at the same time as Ryouga, "Because of you, I've seen HELL!!" This makes the lost boy blink for a moment, scratches his head, and say, "Your old lech has been following me around, and has been causing me nothing but trouble."  
  
Ranma shrugs. "Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Ranma slowly takes steps towards Ryouga. "Its not like Akari is alive," Ranma gets closer. "Her family hates you for something you tried so hard for." He's standing in front of Ryouga now, and shouts. "IT'S NOT LIKE THE MOST POWERFUL MARTIAL ARTIST ON THE FACE OF THE GODDAMNED EARTH IS GONNA STARE YOU DOWN, AND TELL YOU TO TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" Ranma's arm shoot out and grabs Ryouga by the neck, and lifts. "This is the only favor I'm gonna do for you, Ryouga, I'm going to take the Darkness and the hurt away, and you can start out fresh."  
  
Ryouga blinks, and stays silent, as he's dangling from Ranma's grip. "You'll still have the capacity to hate, but I'd advise against it. You'll actually be human now. And your anger won't impair your judgment." While this is going on, Setsuna watches as Ranma's eyes glow red, and energy; negative, dark energy, travels up Ranma's arm from Ryouga's neck. Ryouga begins to scream in agony, as leeched energy causes his eyes to roll back, and green energy writhes behind his eyes.  
  
After what seems like an eternity, Ranma sets Ryouga down. Ryouga begins to shed tears, and slowly looks up at Ranma with something akin to happiness. "Thank you." Ranma nods and says to Ryouga. "The curse of being born of Demons, such as your hatred and direction are lifted. The focus you always lacked will grow until at last, you will be a master of the art."  
  
Setsuna's brow slowly begins to sweat. "Not even Talusin could do something like that. He actually purified him of all dark influence…" Setsuna grabs her time key and teleports to the cherry hill temple. The sailor scouts are about to discuss what to do about Ranma when Setsuna appears, causing most of them to go into shock. Her standard entrance usually meant being there before anyone else, of just walking in, but never to teleport in front of them. "Before you say anything, let me get some things out. Ranma is the current holder of an ancient power that predates the Moon Kingdom. His powers are spawned by a mixture of free will and pure evil. I can not advise you on what to do, because I cannot influence the future in anyway, unless it is 'ordained' by my future self." She then sits back and watches as the new information sinks in.  
  
"If his power is evil, then we've got to destroy him!" Rei says with righteous fury. Ami shakes her head. "From what we've seen, he's done nothing but destroy evil. Even so, he handed are butts to us on a platter the last time we took him on, and he didn't even attempt to kill us." Minako starts to complain, "But he's so cute, how could he be evil." The rest of the Sailor Senshi just give her the look. "What about all the dark kingdom generals and the…" After the naming of the fifth or so cute villain, Minako just hangs her head. "Why can't we have any cute good guys for once?" No one can answer her question.  
  
After Ryouga gets up, he thanks Ranma. "Lets see the old lech stop me now!" And Ryouga leaves the streets, for the first time, heading for the right direction. Ranma smiles, then has a look of terror on his face. "Oh Shit! I forgot about school!" He uses his Ashura Warp to transport to the men's restroom, and runs to his classroom, just making it in time to see Usagi running up the street. Ms. Haruna points at the hall, and Ranma hears, "Waaah!" He shrugs. (Why does she look like the girl from that memory?) Not getting any answer from his own thoughts, He listens as the lessons begin.  
  
In China, Saffron, Fire God of the Phoenix people, sits on his throne of frozen fire. Deep in meditation, he replays a battle over and over again. Kima stands beside his throne, never looking at the fiery star that is her master. Finally, he looks up, and says, "Kima, find out where he lives, then send me word." Kima nods, but is unsure of what this could mean. Saffron, all though a deity, was not known for his mercy. His rage and anger made warmth for the phoenix people for eons. For him to be beaten by a stripling of a boy, a land dweller, well it has been unheard of. There were no references to this event to have ever taken place. And now Ranma, one of the most offensive, and arrogant of land dwellers had defeated her lord. What would he do to someone like that?  
  
"Its about time." Ranma says as the bell rings. He picks up his school bag, and begins to fill it up with all of his necessary school work. "Excuse me, Ranma?" He looks up, and sees the meatball headed girl. Without letting her get in a word edgewise, he says, "What do you know about two sisters, a skeleton bathed in purple flames, and a monster known as the Reptile?" She blinks, and says, "Nothing. Look, what is this about?" Not knowing how to answer the question, he says, "Look, I'm meeting my mom, so I gotta go." Then he walks past her without a second glance. Usagi blinks. "What was that all about?"  
  
Ranma walks lazily to his home. "This Master of Fists thing sure doesn't make my life any easier." But then, what did? He leaves his thoughts in favor of spending some time with his estranged mother. Hopefully, he could learn a little bit more about her. When he gets home, he sees his mother tending to her garden, pulling out weeds, and spraying the plants with an insecticide. "Hello mother." He states, and bows low before her. "She looks up and smiles at her son. "Genma is out with Soun, so that leaves you and me for dinner." He nods, and waits for her to continue. "Would you like to accompany my for dinner, Ranma?"   
  
Ranma scratches the back of his head. Under normal circumstances, if he went to dinner with another girl, Akane… He thought about her again! He shakes his head and says, "Yeah mom, that would be great." She nods, and says, "We shall be leaving shortly, after you finish your homework." He nods, and begins to get ready for his first dinner alone with his mother.  
  
Setsuna watches all of this via the Gates of Time. "How can something so ancient be so human?" Not understanding Ranma's need to be with his mother, Setsuna sits in thought. "I guess I should use this opportunity to watch this Supreme Master of Fists up close, and personal." She nods to herself, and looks through the time gates to find out where they will be dining. (Note to whom it may concern. I'm not to sure upon the character of Sailor Pluto, other than the fact that she is the guardian of time. I've read several fics that make her out to be either an inhuman bitch, or a lonely woman in need of companionship. Since I have no idea what is the real case, so I'm going to be playing by ear. If you don't like it, don't read it, which is a double negative which means do read it.)  
  
When Ranma and his mother arrive at the restaurant, a group of men notice Nodoka right away. Nodoka takes no note of this, but Ranma can feel dark intent in the room. Not wanting to alert his mother, or let her know about his true power, he sits with her at the table, and they both order. He notes the way that she eats her food, and with several seconds of watching, he dissects her eating habits, and adds them to his own. "Martial Arts Dining Etiquette…" He mumbles to himself. After eating the appetizer, they begin some small chit chat. "Tell me Ranma, what have you been doing these last couple of years?"   
  
Ranma thinks about the question for a moment, and begins to tell her everything that happened in Nerima. He ends with a single tear, with the death of Akane. Setsuna, all the while, has been recording the entire conversation with several micro-cassette recorders all around the restaurant. She continues to eat and watch Ranma and Nodoka half heartedly. Near the ending of his narrative, Ranma says, "Mother, I just remembered something I gotta do. May I be excused." She nods, and he leaves for the bathroom. The group of men, noticing his disappearance from his mother, decide now is the time to get rid of him, and take the woman.  
  
When he enters the restroom, he goes to the water faucet, and waits. Several minutes later, the group of men walk in behind him. Without a word, one pulls out a knife, and tries to stab him. Ranma turns to the side, slightly, and watches as the knife is embedded into the counter of the faucet. Without turning around, Ranma says in a conversational voice, "My name is Ranma Soatome. I am the Supreme Master of Fists." He then turns around, and grabs the man by his neck. "I can sense the evil intent in your soul. You would Rape my mother?" His eyes begin to glow red, and the rest of the men, numbering four, all fly and stay stuck to the wall by Ranma's sheer force of will.   
  
He turns to the one that he has by the throat, and says, "Feel the pain of my Penance Stare." His red eyes begin to send flames into the eyes of the man he holds. This causes the Dark Intent that the man has nursed and fed for years to be turned into himself. He feels his own dark hunger begin to eat away at him. He begins to whimper with near mad emotion coursing through his psyche, and he nearly feels the end result of his Dark Intent. He looked in Ranma's eyes, and felt he was a breath a way from near Damnation.   
  
Ranma then begins to tear the Darkness from the man's being, and drops him to the ground. He turns to the rest of the men, now without a leader, and says, "Take him and begone. Learn from this, or I will do to you as I did to him." They all nod their heads quickly, waiting for the chance to leave. Ranma goes to his mother, and they leave. The men, after Ranma was a mile away, fell to the ground in a heap, and ran, leaving the one who lead them to his crying at he once was.  
  
Setsuna didn't know what to make of all the recordings that she had of this man. All of her recorders had nothing but static, except one. Near the end of her last tape, she heard one phrase. "I love you mother." It was said with such conviction, that she had to wonder just how far he would take that love. Would he kill for her if she asked him to? Did she really love him as much as he loved her? Setsuna kept thinking about what he said, until she concluded, "I need to quit thinking of him like a monster. From what I've learned, he's just a young man who hasn't seen his mother in over ten years." She then begins thinking about what she can do to help stop the other menace to the Senshi's lives. These new monsters were not what you would call your average Deamon. They all at one point or another were only found out by accident, and they never seemed to be hostile until they were found out.  
  
That spoke of intelligence, and also of someone else pulling the strings. The only connection that she had with any of these monsters, were that they were always around something to do with education, and always about ancient history. This made her think about why someone would be interested in history. None of the other monsters beforehand had that type of foresight. "Those who do not know history are doomed to repeat it." But that also left her with another thought. "Who has been sealed away from everything for so long that they would be that out of touch with history?" Of course not knowing the answer to that question, Setsuna went off to bed, intent upon finding that answer in the morning.  
  
On another continent, perched upon the mount of legend known as the home of the phoenix, Saffron has finally been given his answers to the whereabouts of Ranma Soatome. He rises from his throne, a being wreathed in fire, shining as bright as a diamond that has been polished in flame, Saffron, God of Fire to the Phoenix people says to Kima. "I will be leaving to kill this one called Soatome. In my absents you will be in command. He turns to his throne, and the frozen flame parts, showing two eggs. They are, of course the eggs of the bird of fire. One will hatch another phoenix, and the other will hatch… no one knows.  
  
"If I do not return, this egg will hatch, and you will be its mother, Kima. Guard it well, for it will hold the life of the phoenix people in it's hands." She nods, and bows to this unnecessary show of caution. Saffron has grown in power because of his defeat, and Ranma should not be able to stand a chance. Of course, that is what they said about him the last time…  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of part 2. I'll continue to write as the writing bug hits, but I've got no idea when the next update will be. 


End file.
